


Something Different

by MissMegh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Control Kink, Dom Hux, Erotic Electrostimulation, Hux is a megalomaniac and it shows, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Tentacles, Xenophilia, Zoobotanophilia, anal insertion, sub kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMegh/pseuds/MissMegh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said to me that you are... uninterested in ‘the same thing as always.’” Hux couldn’t help a slight smile, thin and vindictive. “I wholeheartedly agree.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Kylux Hard Kink Tumblr:
>
>> Hux watching Kylo getting fucked by big, thick, slimey tentacles. While he wears something cute, like a frilly maid dress or some latex stockings. Hux enjoys the tentacles preparing Kylo for him.

It was twenty minutes to the mark. Hux knew because had checked the time twice in the past two minutes. That wouldn’t do, he knew, but it was better than checking the crate subtly taking up most of the back wall of his quarters. No need to spread his nerves to their ‘guest.’ To keep himself occupied, Hux straightened the tray next to the table, making sure everything was lined up exactly as he wished it. The anticipated use of them had Hux thick and throbbing in his uniform trousers, but he’d waited long enough to acquire them; he could wait a little longer. Just a little.

Ren had damned well better be on time.

At two minutes to the mark, the door catch released and Hux made himself pause before looking lazily up at the intruder, as if he’d actually been reading his datapad before being interrupted. He could practically feel Ren’s glower from behind his mask, which was exactly the effect he’d been anticipating.

“Take that off,” he said by way of greeting.

Ren gave his own pause before he lifted his hands to release the clasps on his helmet, but he did it. It was a petty resistance, made even pettier by the full-lipped scowl on Ren’s face once Hux could see it. Considering what Hux had planned for that mouth, he supposed he could overlook Ren’s childish power plays.

“Did you do as I said?” Cool, clipped questions only, eyes back on his datapad. Dogs and children were better off given strict, simple orders, and Kylo Ren had elements of both.

The scowl deepened, more petulant with every second. “I’m here, aren’t I?” Ren grumbled. Hux glanced up, brows slightly, sardonically raised, and raked his eyes once over Ren’s slope-shouldered stance. It was enough to flush Ren’s sallow cheeks, which was good enough for Hux. He set down the datapad and leaned back in his chair, hands clasped in his lap.

“Strip,” he said when the expectant look on his face failed to elicit the desired result. For a mind-reader, Ren was abysmal at following social cues. It was gratifying, Hux mused, to see Ren fumble with his absurdly draped cowl. The man was a bloody drama queen, stomping around the starship like ‘Lord Ren’ ran the _Finalizer_ and not Hux at all. If it was cheap of Hux to enjoy watching Ren swallow his pride, well, some pleasures were better cheap.

Much better, Hux decided, as Ren awkwardly yanked his pants away from his long legs. Hux had to make an extra effort to keep his expression neutral at the slow reveal of sheer silk and lace.

Ren had regained his composure by the time he let the pants fall away, a hint of a smirk even playing around the corner of his mouth. “All as you said.” He spread his arms a little, inviting Hux to see. That smirk faltered a little when Hux made no reply except a rotating gesture with one hand, but Ren obediently turned in place to let Hux see him from all sides.

Snoke’s volatile Force-wielding pet had actually obeyed. Twice, even. Hux refused to shift in his seat, but he suspected that his expression hinted more than a little at the avarice he felt when he looked at Ren. Childish and unstable, yes, but Ren had a body any demigod would envy, and right now—bound up in silk stockings, in garter straps and a lace collar, in panties that were more ruffle than actual substance—he looked like the most delicious razor-edged gift Hux could think to unwrap.

Hux let his eyes flick back up to meet Ren’s, dark and impatient beneath his thick, wild hair. “Good,” he said. Ren’s broad shoulders twitched, as if he wanted to puff out his chest at the approval. It was so easy, Hux marveled. He’d experimented a little before this—testing, always testing, if an experiment could not be repeated then it was no better than a fluke—and it was always so remarkable that the famous Lord Commander of the Knights of Ren had a weakness for simple praise. It would be a shame to his lineage and his own reputation, Hux thought, if he did not use this to his advantage.

He stood without hurry, keeping his gaze connected to Ren’s and managing to ignore the two inches of height Ren could claim to his advantage even in stocking feet. (Of course the damnable man would stand up straight now that he was practically naked. Hux refrained from snarling.) “Come.” He turned on his heel and went to the rear wall, where the crate had begun making soft, interested tapping sounds. Ren’s face was openly suspicious; Hux considered this a benefit. “You said to me that you are,” he paused to consider his word choice, “uninterested in ‘the same thing as always.’” He couldn’t help a slight smile, thin and vindictive. “I wholeheartedly agree.”

“That’s a first,” Ren mumbled, then reddened when Hux shot him a dry look.

“I require,” Hux said after he was sure there would be no further interruptions, “that you follow my exact instructions from now until you leave this room. No questions, no balking, no tantrums. You will address me as ‘sir.’ If you feel you are in danger of embarrassing yourself in some manner, you will say the word ‘red.’ If you use your Force powers at all, this will end permanently and you will not be given another chance. Am I clear?” He was already reaching for the tray, and privately gloating at the way Ren’s big brown eyes widened further.

“Yes,” Ren said, the sound a good deal huskier than before; he amended it to a hasty “Yes sir” when Hux raised his eyebrows again.

“Good boy,” Hux said, just to see Ren twitch again, then lifted a large, narrow syringe from the tray. “Forearms on the crate.”

All that power, Hux thought as Ren bent to obey, and it bowed at Hux’s word. He didn’t know how much harder he could get before it would be impossible to conceal. “Spread your legs.” Ren obeyed so fast that his stockinged feet slipped a little on the floor; Hux bit down on a snicker even as his cock pulsed. The tapping from inside the crate had increased, as impatient as the fine tremble of Ren’s thighs and the light throb of Hux’s carotid against his collar. He made himself keep his movements even and clinical, made himself keep his hands steady as he slicked the blunt syringe with light oil and tapped the air out of it. He ignored Ren’s swift gasp when Hux pulled those ridiculous panties aside to push the end of the syringe into him, thick liquid pouring deep into his ass.

Patience, patience. This was worth the wait.

“I doubt your master has given you much time in your training to study exobotany,” Hux murmured in Ren’s ear, smile widening at the shiver it elicited. His fingers released the first clasp on the crate. “Allow me to give you your first lesson.” The second and third clasps let go with successively louder clicks, and Hux removed the crate’s door once the fourth came undone.

Ren let out a startled yelp as a pair of thin tendrils wound around his legs.

“Don’t move,” Hux ordered, the words cracking through the air. Ren threw him a furious, panicked look, but obeyed, breathing through his nose and shuddering like an overtaxed beast. The tentacles slid questingly over Ren’s silk stockings, more joining in as soon as it became apparent that Ren was not going anywhere. Once he was satisfied that Ren’s obedience would hold, Hux continued. “What you are feeling are the feeding tendrils of a juvenile vixus. Vixus are a nonsentient zoobotanical species native to the planet Umbara. They grow to be quite large,” Hux added, smirking, as one of the vixus’ feelers slid over the front of Ren’s already-tented panties to the tune of a guttural curse. “I believe one was estimated at a seven meter radius. This one is barely out of its seed pod.” It had been damnably difficult to acquire, too, but even aboard a star destroyer they could scarcely afford to waste resources; Hux had managed to slip the creature by on the budget sheets as a ‘biotic maintenance filter’ and he had yet to hear any protests. It was better than a dianoga, in any case. Unsanitary pests.

“At this stage of life, the maw aperture is poorly developed, so the vixus feeds mainly by absorption. You may notice,” Hux drawled over Ren’s loud moan—one tentacle, thicker than the first few, had decided that Ren’s panties were irrelevant and dragged them down his legs—“that each tendril exudes a substance similar in texture to the mucilage of some carnivorous flora. This is both an attractant to other organisms and a solvent for biotic tissue. Oh, don’t look at me like that.” Hux rolled his eyes when Ren’s gasps turned frantic and his hands scrabbled at the vixus’ cage. “It takes days for the solvent to create something digestible out of living matter. Any damage will be minimal at best.”

“It’s,” Ren gasped, now hanging on the open crate as if his legs could barely support him properly. “It’s. I. Sir. Oh f—” Perhaps they couldn’t, Hux decided. The vixus’ tentacles were wrapping around every protrusion they could reach, and Ren’s swollen cock appeared to be particularly fascinating to them. One of the smallish tendrils dipped into the tip of it as he watched, and Ren’s hips bucked violently into the assault.

“You may be wondering,” Hux said, now moving to stand behind Ren and reaching for the tray again, “why I restricted your diet for the past day and gave you those pills to swallow. Among other things.” He couldn’t resist squeezing Ren’s firm ass; even through his glove he could feel how hot Ren’s skin was, how tight the muscle. A dribble of beige liquid trailed out of Ren’s fluttering asshole, and Hux watched, afire, as one of the vixus’ tentacles squirmed closer, seeking. “Under normal circumstances, you’re too large and unwieldy for this vixus to digest,” he murmured, pressing the switch on one TENS unit to test it. The sharp electric hum was encouraging. “So I gave it something tasty to find.” He slapped the TENS unit high onto Ren’s thigh without any sort of warning, turning it on and baring his teeth as Ren nearly toppled over sideways. More protein mix slopped out of Ren’s ass as his muscles stuttered, and the nearest tentacle immediately rolled itself in the treat.

Hux turned on the other TENS and pressed it into the skin of Ren’s other leg, savoring the resulting choke of pain. “Make sure you relax,” Hux said, smoothing his hand over Ren’s sweating back. “It’s not trained. I don’t want to introduce blood to its diet until it’s grown another foot or so.”

He could see Ren arching up, opening his mouth to protest, and three tentacles at once discovered that Ren’s ass was _delicious._

Hux was quite sure that he’d remember the sound Ren made in his filthiest dreams.

It was hard to step back, hard to keep from tormenting Ren further, but the sight of Lord Kylo Ren writhing and crying out like a holofilm whore was worth it. Hux drank in the sight of alien tentacles shoved greedily up Ren’s ass, thrusting sharply in to feed as more tangled in his garters, around his cock, his arms, his neck. There were tentacles dragging at Ren’s puffy lips, and the more he moaned the further they pushed in, until tears squeezed out of Ren’s big brown eyes at the choke of it. Every thick sob and muffled groan, the arch of that broad back and the splay of long legs—all of it burned into Hux’s mind, a glorious testament to his inevitable domination, a vow that this, too, he would break to his will.

He was breathing fast by the time the vixus had pulled everything it wanted from Ren’s body, his erection jutting painfully against his clothing. He counted eight thick tentacles slowly receding from Ren’s gaping hole.

Once the vixus had curled itself back into its crate, Hux replaced the hatch, deliberately clamping each latch shut. Ren watched him, panting like a dog, tears and slime streaking his face. He was whining, dripping everywhere, swollen and wanting and broken. He was Hux’s to take.

Hux smoothed sweat-damp hair out of Ren’s face, then fisted his hand in it, yanking. Ren whimpered.

“Sir,” he begged.

“Good boy,” Hux murmured, undoing his belt.

**Author's Note:**

> Come roll around in the trash with me on Tumblr: http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/


End file.
